


Anywhere Else He'd Rather Be

by hobbitfromtheshire



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cold Weather, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, in which suga and daichi realise just how dense and how head over heels they are for each other, seriously someone save them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitfromtheshire/pseuds/hobbitfromtheshire
Summary: Suga gets cold. Daichi helps him warm up.





	Anywhere Else He'd Rather Be

**Author's Note:**

> so me and [aless](http://totooru.tumblr.com/) were talking about the bed-sharing trope (and how they are my weakness), then i saw [this prompt](http://prettyboymaximoff.co.vu/post/161599478461/prompts) and I had to write it for daisuga. because I can never get enough of them. someone save me from this hell
> 
> This got longer than I intended, but I had so much fun writing these two. So, enjoy!

“Daichi. Daichi! How are you not freezing to death in that flimsy old coat you’ve had since you were like two years old?” Suga asks from where he is standing in the open doorway of the club room.

It was coming to the end of a long, cold week; Suga and Daichi were leaving slightly later than everyone else after tidying away the rest of the equipment from the gym. Their teammates had long since gone by the time the pair were ready to leave. It was now the early evening, but the murky clouds covering the sky had made it seem like it was the middle of the night, judging by the darkness that surrounded them.

Suga hated this weather. He didn’t mind the darkness brought by the clouds closing off the sun; he liked it, in fact, he preferred it to the blazing hot rays the sun beat down on them in the summer months during and after practice which he could never seem to get used to. However, he could think of nothing worse than the feeling of frozen fingers, unable to move due to the loss of circulation to them, and the uncontrollable chatter of his teeth from the chill that always sets itself deep within him. When Suga gets cold, he can never seem to get himself warm again, no matter how hard he tries.

Which is why he now stands there, in the doorway to the club room, almost completely covered from head to toe with any kind of extra material he owns to try and expel the chill which will inevitably get the better of him. He is wearing his Karasuno sweatshirt, along with another one of his own, underneath the biggest and warmest coat he has, which almost completely downs out his lean frame. Wrapped tightly around his neck is a navy-blue scarf, flowing in the breeze blowing past him, and his gloved hands are stuffed in his pockets.

He leans against the door frame and continues, “You seriously should invest in something better than that you know. Don’t expect me to peel your frozen body from the ground and haul your ass home if you drop down dead.”

He had been taking every opportunity to complain about the weather to his friend, receiving little sympathy in return. _“Daichi my fingers are going to turn black and fall off you do realise I’ll never be able to touch a ball ever again never mind set one,”_ and _“Daichi as my best friend I expect you to thaw my frozen body if it comes to it,”_ and _“you know I once read that a woman survived like 10 hours after being frozen so maybe I’d have a chance.”_

Daichi turns to face him from the stairs and bursts out laughing. “I’ll think I’ll be fine,” he says, rubbing his bare hands together and putting them back into his pockets. “I don’t really feel the cold as much as you apparently do.” Daichi stares at him. “You know we live in Japan, yeah?” he teases. “We’re not going on some expedition to Antarctica to save the polar bears, I think you’ll be fine. It’s not like we have miles to walk. Come _on_ , Suga,” he says, still laughing, and beckoning at Suga with a tilt of his head to step out of the club room and into the icy chill of the evening air.

Suga huffs quietly and moves out of the way of the door so it can swing shut behind him. “I forgot my hat today,” he tells Daichi with a pout, as he turns to lock the door. He swings back around to face Daichi’s huge, ridiculous grin and walks up to him to elbow him in the chest, before walking past to start down the stairs. Suga shivers and smiles, swivelling his head to the side to face Daichi again. “We’d better hurry up or I actually will freeze to death. It won’t be pretty.”

Daichi pauses for a moment and stares at him again, before following him down the stairs. They begin in the direction of their homes, walking side by side in a comfortable silence, the only sound filling the air is the faint rustle of leaves swaying in the wind and the faint cry of children in the distance. Suga shivers again, trying to clamp his jaw shut as to stop the sound of his teeth chattering together. He hitches up his scarf to cover his mouth and nose in a further attempt to hide away from the intensely brisk air.

He sneaks a glance at Daichi walking beside him and- not for the first time in his life since meeting him almost three years ago- marvels at the sight. Having not put on so many extra layers as Suga has, he can see the firm outline of his solid, muscular frame as he walked with his head slightly dipped to shield his face marginally more from the oncoming wind. His hands have been taken out of his pockets again as he rubs them together to let the friction warm them. Suga wants nothing more than to reach out to take Daichi’s hands between his own small, gloved ones and warm them by gently breathing hot air from his mouth onto each finger, until they reached home and he could hold them in between his bare hands until they both warmed each other up.

As they continue walking, the dim light from the streetlamps reflects off Daichi’s eyes, which were- oh shit- now looking straight at him, watering slightly from the sting of the cold. Too late to look quickly away without being noticed, Suga just beamed at him. He really needed to stop daydreaming about Daichi’s hands. About Daichi’s anything.

Definitely easier said than done.

Daichi opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, when Suga suddenly starts when he feels a small drop of something land at the top of his forehead and slowly run down his face. Suga’s body produced another involuntary shiver at the new sensation, and he looked up to be greeted with three more large drops of water all landing in his hair and on his face. “Oh god-,” Suga was cut off by a quiet gasp from Daichi.

Suga watched as Daichi, hardly noticeably, shook as he brought a hand behind him to smooth down the coat on his back. “Ugh, t-that went right down my neck,” Daichi shivered, as more and more raindrops began falling from the darkened clouds above them.

“Oh my god,” Suga groaned, pulling his scarf up around his ears now, as if that was going to protect him from what was starting to look like the biggest downpour Suga had ever seen. “We’re going to get drenched. Fuck, it’s so cold!” Suga had lost all control over his chattering teeth as his clothes quickly began so soak up the water.

He suddenly felt pressure on his shoulder and turns to see Daichi behind him, guiding him forwards at a faster pace than before. He has to raise his voice slightly over the growing buzz from the rain hitting the pathway and the windows on the buildings around them, “We should run, before we actually do freeze to death in the middle of the road,” Daichi says, slowly starting to break into a jog and pushing Suga along with him.

Suga wills his legs to move as they both start sprinting down the side of the road, but it soon appears that no matter how quickly they get home, the heavy downpour had come on too suddenly and they were already completely wet through by the time they finally reach Daichi’s house, which was the closest to school out of the two of them.

They both stood gasping for breath in front of Daichi’s door. Suga leans over to rest his hands on the tops of his thighs to try and calm his breathing. After a few moments, he looks up to Daichi and sees how ridiculous they both look; his hair is plastered to his forehead, cheeks bright red from the exertion, clothes weighed down from the water it has soaked up, panting desperately into the air. Suga would laugh, if his entire body didn’t feel completely numb. He couldn’t feel anything.

When Daichi finally got the key in the door, they both raced through and into shelter. They stood there in the quiet hallway, crowded up against each other as their breathing finally started to slow. Suga glances up and breathes out a quick laugh in Daichi’s direction. Desperate for warmth, Suga puts his forehead lightly against Daichi’s chest as he breathes in his scent.

“S-sorry-,” Suga tries to apologise as he feels Daichi shivering against him.

“S’fine,” Daichi mumbles, probably as equally as desperate for warmth as Suga is, as he feels the gentle brush of Daichi’s face against his hair. Suga shivers again.

“Shit,” Daichi says after a few quiet moments. “I just remembered, my parents aren’t coming home till late tonight. “I was meant to make my own food. You’re alright with staying here, right? I’m not letting you go back out in that.” He jabs his thumb in the direction of the front door.

Suga smiles gently into Daichi’s chest before stepping back. “If you’re alright with that? Let me just text my mum to let her know.” Suga starts to pull out his phone with shaking fingers.

“Nope,” Daichi counters as he plucks the phone out of his hands and sets it on the side table in the hallway. “I’ll phone her to let her know, and you’re gonna go upstairs and take a shower. You look like you’re about to shake out of your own skin.”

“But what about you?” Suga asks, hesitantly.

“Ah, don’t worry, I can wait.”

Suga smiles at him gratefully as he starts shedding his heavy clothing, walking up the stairs to where he knows the Sawamura’s bathroom is. “Thanks, Dai,” Suga calls down the stairs.

“You know where my clothes are, choose some dry ones before you come back down,” Daichi calls back.

Suga looks down and smiles quietly to himself, blushing at Daichi’s words. God, he needs to stop and pull himself together before he does something stupid; but he likes the idea of wearing one of Daichi’s warm, slightly oversized hoodies. _What if it smells like him_ he wonders, before shaking his head to clear his thoughts and continues on to Daichi’s room. He needs to warm up, before he gets hypothermia.

\------

Suga makes his way down the stairs, freshly showered and dressed in a pair of Daichi’s soft, light grey jogging pants, large blue t-shirt and a slightly oversized dark grey hoodie with the sleeves covering his still-cold hands. He catches the faint smell of food reaching his nose, which makes his stomach groan. He rounds the corner into the kitchen and is met with a plate of steaming food and the sight of Daichi shovelling in the last few mouthfuls of his own dinner. When Daichi catches the sight of him he pauses, a small smile playing on his lips as he looks back down to his now empty plate. “Eat,” Daichi mumbles, through half chewed food. “I’ll be back down in a minute.”

Daichi rushes off past him and up the stairs as Suga takes a seat on one of the tall stools at the kitchen counter to start eating. His stomach growls in appreciation, and Suga finally begins to relax into himself after the tiring day he’s had, despite the fact that he’s still shivering from the chill he can feel in his core, and his fingers haven’t yet had all their feeling returned to them.

Suga has stayed over at Daichi’s, and vice-versa, countless times since they met. They seemed to form an immediate bond, along with Asahi, and they’ve been inseparable since. Suga was grateful for him; he’s never really had this strong of a friendship with anyone before Daichi.

But… recently he’s noticed he’s been looking at Daichi and noticing new things about him, things that hadn’t been important before. Things like the spread of moles across his strong arms, the movement of his muscles on his back when he takes off his shirt in the club room or in the gym. He doesn’t want to be content with just watching from afar; he wants to reach out and touch him, pull him in close, reach forward and place kisses on his cheek and neck, on his lips.

Suga sighs and glares at his food, stabbing at it before raising his hand to swallow his last mouthful. Maybe he should do something about his feelings, before they get out of control and he does something he regrets. Maybe. If a miracle happens and he actually gets the courage.

\------

It was sometime later, after they had both eaten and Daichi’s parents had come home and bid them both goodnight, that their drowsy states had finally gotten the better of them and they decided they needed to sleep before they both passed out anyway. Suga was still wrapped up in Daichi’s clothes, and the futon was set up on the floor in Daichi’s room next to his bed; the two boys were sat on the bed side by side, controllers in hand and eyes fixed on the tv screen as they raced to beat the other in Mario Kart.

“Ha!” Suga exclaims as he, once again, crosses the finishing line first.

“Shhhh,” Daichi tries to shush him, but he too is laughing. “My parents are right down the hallway.”

“Be quiet you old man,” Suga grins at him. “I was worried I’d have lost my touch from being out of practice, but I still totally kicked your ass.”

“Shut up,” Daichi reaches over and pokes Suga in his side under his ribs, making Suga squeal and bat his hand away in defence. “Stop your gloating, I actually got a win in this time. You probably are losing your touch.”

“Well then, I’ll just have to practice again until I’m unbeatable,” Suga says with a yawn, moving a hand to his face and rubbing at it. “Tomorrow, though. I’m exhausted.”

“Me too,” Daichi agrees.

Suga groans and stretches with another yawn as Daichi stands to turn off the tv screen and put the controllers back on the stand. Suga sits up suddenly and eyes him. “Thanks, by the way. For the food. And the clothes. And for letting me stay. I’d probably have actually frozen otherwise.”

Daichi turns and slumps down again beside him. “Yeah, of course. Don’t even worry about it. You’re warm enough now, right?” Daichi questions.

Suga supresses a shiver and nods quietly. He moves to stand from the bed to crash onto the futon to try and sleep for eternity, but as he stands he accidently brushes his hand against Daichi’s where it was resting next to his on the bed. Daichi immediately starts, looking up to him with wide eyes.

“Suga- Suga you’re still freezing cold,” Daichi says, concern filling his voice. He takes one of Suga’s hands in his own, covering it with both his palms. Suga gently breathes out at the comfort of the new warmth spreading from his hand. He stares down at where they’re connected, then up to look into Daichi’s eyes.

“No- No, Daichi I’m fine honest-,” he’s cut off by Daichi speaking over him.

“Suga, your fingers are frozen solid, do you still feel cold? Oh god, of course you do, this is why you hate this weather, isn’t it? It takes you ten times longer than any normal person to warm up again.”

Suga tries again to assure him. “It’s fine, Dai,” he says gently. “Just give me a blanket I’ll warm up in no time.” Right on cue, the shivers that Suga has been supressing all come out at once as his body shakes, his knees hitting the wood on the side of the bed from where he’s stood beside it, hand trembling from where it still lies in Daichi’s.

“There’s no way you’re ever gonna be able to sleep when you’re shaking like this,” Daichi says into stillness of the atmosphere after Suga is done shivering. “I’d bring in a heater, but we don’t have any…”

Daichi trails off and he stills, staring at the hands which enclose Suga’s. Suddenly, he stands, lets go of Suga’s hand to grab onto his shoulders and guide him round the bed, only to push him down onto it with a quick shove. He hits the sheets, still warm from body heat, with a quiet _thump_. He turns to gape at Daichi, who was halfway out the door, and disappears with a quick “Don’t move, I’ll be right back.”

Suga stares after him in disbelief and wonders what the hell is happening. A few moments later and Daichi is back, walking through the door with arms full to the brim with blankets. He throws them over Suga who is still lying on the bed, and turns to shut the door behind him. Suga can’t help but giggle, and stares at Daichi from where he’s drowning in the sea of blankets.

“Daichi, what- “

“Nope,” he cut him off again. “You’re staying right there. Get under.”

Suga does as he’s told and pulls the sheets right up to his chin, shuddering at the chill of the untouched fabric. Daichi quickly piles on all the blankets he has on top and around Suga, before moving to kneel beside him.

_Is he going to-_

They stare at each other for what Suga feels like is like a lifetime, before Daichi hesitantly whispers, “Do you- do you mind?”

“No. Of course not,” Suga breathes.

Daichi moves in beside him and shuffles around until he comfortably lies right alongside him, lightly connecting them through their arms. After laying there in silence for a few minutes, Daichi suddenly props himself up on one elbow to lean across Suga with an outstretched arm to switch off the lamp on the bedside table. Suga almost stops breathing at the new closeness, but instead chooses to shiver for what feels like the hundredth time that evening as he sucks in air through his teeth.

Daichi pauses as he hovers above him, looking down as Suga looks up to hold his gaze. The faint moonlight spilling in from through the gaps in the blinds covering the window helps Suga’s eyes adjust to the darkness, so he can stare back at Daichi with ease. Suga can’t think. He can’t believe he’s still breathing.

“Suga,” Daichi murmurs, in the softest voice Suga had ever heard from him. “How are you feeling?”

Suga hesitates, before deciding to answer truthfully. “Cold,” he says with a quiet, defeated huff.

With all previous hesitation gone, Daichi reaches down with one arm and tilts Suga so he’s resting on one side, facing him. As Daichi falls back onto the pillow, Suga feels himself being pulled straight into Daichi’s chest, feels warmth enveloping him from all sides.

After a pause in which Suga processes what is happening, he breathes in sharply Sand brings his forehead forwards to rest above Daichi’s beating heart, brings his hands up to rest in between their bodies. Behind him, he can feel a warm hand sneaking up between his shoulder blades and coming to a rest on the nape of his neck. After one last shiver, they melt against each other; Suga splays a hand across Daichi’s t-shirt over his chest, before folding in his fingers and scrunching the material up in his hand. Daichi shifts again and Suga can feel pressure on top of his head where Daichi has pressed his face lightly against his hair.

They lie like that in silence, quiet breaths the only sound reaching their ears. Suga can feel circulation quickly returning to his fingers from the heat caught in between them, and the chill from inside him slowly starts to thaw.

Suga never would have dreamt in his wildest dreams that he’d ever be in this situation, pressed up against Karasuno’s captain to absorb his body heat to warm him up. It’s the most comfortable he’s ever been in his life, Suga thinks. He could certainly get used to this.

Once most of the chill from Suga’s body has been chased away, he starts to feel sleep slowly creeping up on him as his eyelids get heavier and his breathing starts to slow.

He sighs contently into the quiet atmosphere.

“Better?” Daichi whispers against Suga’s hair.

Suga smiles against Daichi’s chest. “Better,” Suga whispers back, before they both succumb to the inviting pull of sleep.

It’s the best night sleep Suga has had in a long time.

\------

Suga wakes up late the next morning to find them still wrapped up in each other’s arms, and he’s almost sprawled completely over Daichi. He blearily opens his eyes and squints into the bright sunlight which shines through the window. He freezes when he realises where he is.

He is still lying on his side, head now resting on top of Daichi’s chest who has turned to lie on his back, arm raised up behind his head and eyes still closed. Suga slowly, quietly turns his head to look up at the boy he’d just spent all night peacefully beside. He stares.

Daichi’s face is a picture of tranquillity; his expression is relaxed, shadows cast by his long lashes sweeps across his cheeks and his dark hair has been perfectly ruffled during the night. Suga can’t help himself, he reaches one of his hands which had been draped across Daichi’s stomach up and stretches to reach the top of Daichi’s head where he, incredibly gently as to not awaken him, runs his hand along the top of Daichi’s hair. He wonders how soft it would feel if he could run it in between his fingers.

A second later, Suga abruptly takes his hand away and brings it back to rest on his own stomach. He isn’t sure this is the kind of thing friends do: warming the other’s shivering bodies with their own heat as they fall asleep against each other, to wake up even closer with their arms still around each other.

Suga stirs quietly to stretch out his back, only to realise one of his legs had sneaked its way between Daichi’s during the night and was now trapped lightly in between them. He feels the warmth travelling up through his legs and to his abdomen and he can’t help but smile. His unconscious, touch-starved body must be really desperate. This proximity is going to kill him.

Since he can’t remove himself from the tangle of limbs he seems to have found himself in without waking Daichi, he brings his head back down to rest on his warm chest and closes his still sleepy eyes. He never has been a morning person anyway.

\------

Suga spends all day at Daichi’s house the next day, as they don’t have school. After quickly rushing home to pick up some of his own, clean clothes and to dump his soaked through ones, he returns to the Sawamura household and they proceeded to spend all day catching up with homework, taking breaks to eat and play video games.

Daichi hadn’t brought up what had happened between them the previous night, so Suga didn’t want to press him. However desperate he was to understand why Daichi had done what he did. Before now, Suga had always assumed his feelings would always be one-sided; Daichi had pretty girls probably pining after him and would never think of Suga in that way. But… he wasn’t so sure now. He prayed he wasn’t thinking too much into this. When he overthinks, he spirals. He knows he should just be patient and wait.

That morning, about half an hour after Suga had gotten back to sleep, still resting half on top of Daichi, the other boy had then stirred and managed to wake them both up.

The atmosphere around them didn’t seem as calm as it was in the harsh daylight than it was under the cover of darkness, in the comfort of the heat they shared between them; Daichi had blushed, stuttered, and apologised profusely when he realised he’d woken Suga with his movements.

It was now the evening; Suga lay on the couch with his knees slightly bent to accommodate Daichi, who was sat on the other end at his feet. The TV had been turned on, though Suga didn’t think either of them were really paying any attention.

Just as whatever they’d been watching came to an end, Daichi’s mother poked her head through the door to the living room with a smile and a wave. “We’re both off now and probably won’t be back until late again. Be good!” Her head disappeared as Daichi and Suga shouted a, “Bye!” after her in unison. They heard the front door slam shut. Suga stretched his legs until his toes pressed into Daichi’s thigh. He feels sleepy.

“I’m tired already,” Suga comments.

Daichi turned to look over at him. He coughed quietly to clear his throat.

“About last night…” Daichi starts, looking past Suga’s shoulder. “I apologise if I overstepped my boundaries.” He sounded so formal. Suga hated it. “You just looked so uncomfortable, so I thought I’d... I don’t know… I didn’t like the idea of you quietly freezing as I slept. So, I’m sorry if I made you feel uneasy… or someth-,”

“Daichi,” Suga cut him off, harshly. Daichi jumped, and Suga softened his voice. “Sorry- But Daichi, you don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Suga sat up from where he had been lying and crossed his legs in front of him so he could face Daichi more head on. Stare him down if need be. He couldn’t believe Daichi would ever think he could make Suga feel uneasy.

“I liked it,” he said, outright. Daichi’s head snapped up to stare at him.

“You-,”

“Dai,” Suga continues, “There’s nothing you could ever do to make me feel uncomfortable. I was so cold. I’d be a walking zombie today if you hadn’t done that. So… I didn’t get to say it earlier, but thanks.”

“You’re my…” Suga trails off as he realises he doesn’t want to finish his sentence. He needs to say _you’re my friend, you’re my best friend._ He wills himself to say it but he can’t. He wants to be more than a friend to Daichi, do things ‘more than friends’ do. He sighs loudly and looks to the side. “You don’t ever have to worry about me, okay? I… I- You’re great.” Suga curses silently at himself for his messy, jumbled words but he’ll do anything to stop Daichi worrying.

“Yeah?” Daichi seems to have discovered a newfound confidence. “Same to you.”

They stare at each other. Daichi’s dark brown eyes are the most beautiful he has ever seen. He wants to get closer to magnify the patterns he sees outlined in them, see the different shades swirling in their depths.

It’s silent, and nothing interrupts them so they continue staring; Suga can’t look away. When Daichi moves his leg to shuffle closer, Suga almost loses his mind.

Resisting the urge to just jump on Daichi and flatten him against the couch, he also moves an inch in Daichi’s direction.

“Um-,” Daichi murmurs, breaking the silence. “I don’t know if- do you- I don’t-,” Daichi struggles to finish a sentence as his eyes flit restlessly between Suga’s unblinking ones.

Right then is when Suga makes up his mind. He has to do this now, otherwise he’s going to spend the rest of his life thinking back, wondering what could have happened if only he’d been brave enough. He swallows down a lump which has formed in his throat and whispers, quietly, “Daichi.”

He moves in once more until their faces are only inches apart. Suga can feel warm breath tingle on his face, and his eyes flick down to watch Daichi’s slightly parted lips. He was breathing hard. They both were.

Daichi lifts a hand between them and it comes to a rest on Suga’s cheek, the pad of his thumb slowly stroking at his cheekbone. Suga breathes out, hard. There’s no doubt about it now.

He crosses the remaining distance, and presses his lips to the ones in front of him.

They stay like that for a few seconds, unmoving, before they part again, Suga having not nearly enough time to process. He almost gasps out loud at the loss of contact, and brings his head forward again to bump it gently against Daichi’s as his eyes fall shut. He lets it rest there as they both try and calm their breathing.

“I- I had no idea,” Daichi says after a moment.

Suga opened his eyes slowly, as if any sudden movement would break the moment they’ve found themselves in. He moves back so he can look at Daichi’s face more clearly, and looks up to find himself staring right into Daichi’s enchanting dark brown eyes, centimetres from his own lighter ones.

“You had no idea that I liked you?” Suga breathed. “Daichi, I had no idea you liked me! You… you do… right?”

Daichi laughs disbelievingly and his eyes squint slightly. “You’re kidding me, right? I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t. And I probably wouldn’t have let you into my bed last night either.”

“Don’t be stupid, yes you would,” Suga says, lightly connecting his balled fist to the centre of Daichi’s chest. “You’re too kind.”

Daichi averted his gaze downwards and Suga faintly saw red of a blush staining his cheeks. He moved his hand to Daichi’s neck and gently grazed it with his blunt fingernails. “You’re so cute,” Suga whispers, mainly to himself.

Daichi’s head tilts back up at his words, a new fire alight in his eyes as he reached back to once again cup Suga’s cheek. “I am not cute,” he says firmly and he inches towards him again. Suga is too breathless to reply so he just hums in acknowledgment.

Daichi suddenly stops his descent towards Suga’s mouth and instead watches as he moves his hand into Suga’s hair, pulling lightly at the strands.

Suddenly, Suga has had enough. The contact between their shaking knees, Daichi’s hand pressing against his scalp, Suga’s hand on Daichi’s neck, all feels good but it’s not _enough_. Suga needs _more_. He needs to feel every part of Daichi with every part of him, _right now_ if he wants to keep himself sane.

Overcome with desperation, Suga swiftly moves his hand from Daichi’s neck to the back of his head to encourage it to move forward as he brings his own face in to meet him halfway. Their lips crash together for a second time, and somehow, it’s so much easier, feels so much better. Maybe it’s because the pressure from having their first kiss together has been relieved, so they are free to just go for it.

Their mouths move against each other easily, Suga notices how soft Daichi’s lips feel on his, the foreign warmth from them is comfortable, welcoming. Everything around them, from the quiet drone of the tv in the background to the evening light slowly slipping away to darkness, is drowned out by this sensation. It feels like all of his nerve endings are on fire with how overly sensitive they are; Suga can’t concentrate from the over-stimulation from his inexperienced body. He still wants more.

Right on cue, he feels a gentle, wet lick on his bottom lip as Daichi successfully manages to open his mouth against his. Suga sounds a deep reverberating moan into his mouth, instinctively curls in his fingers resting in Daichi’s hair on the back of his neck and pulls on the soft hair he grabs onto. Daichi growls into his mouth and uses his hand in Suga’s hair to tilt his head to a more accommodating angle, where he deepens the kiss by pushing in his tongue until it come into contact with his own. Suga breathes sharply in through his nose and presses back with just as much force.

After a few minutes of this, of mouths moving effortlessly against each other, Suga decides he wants to feel more of Daichi’s body against his, so he breaks contact with his mouth momentarily to push him against the back of the couch. He swings his leg over to the other side of Daichi so he is perched on his lap, straddling him and turns his head to face him. Wasting no time, his hands are immediately back in his hair, scraping and pulling as he tilts his head up at the same time as he leans down. Their chests are pushed together as their lips collide once again and Suga revels in the new heat.

They kiss with force, hands roaming everywhere as to not waste any time. Daichi’s arms are wrapped tightly around his waist, pulling him impossibly close.

The formally foreign feeling from hot, wet lips and tongues soon becomes natural, and Suga doesn’t know how he’s gone so long without it. He could stay forever in this warm, comfortable heat.

Suddenly, Daichi slides his hands down to Suga’s hips, pads of his fingers gliding across the exposed skin from Suga’s sweatshirt which has risen up. His fingers curl in and fingernails dig hard into his soft skin. Suga gasps as a shiver runs up his spine, completely different from his shivers the previous day, and the sensation goes straight to his dick. He fails miserably from trying to restrain himself, and rocks his hips forward, mind hazy with desperation from the need for more contact.

His gasp disconnects their mouths and Suga immediately buries his head in the side of Daichi’s neck and stays there, catching his stuttering breathes. _You’ve both only just confessed_ he thinks, frustrated with himself. _You can’t just go pressing your dicks to each other on the first day. Have some self-control._

He knows he absolutely could do this, but something stops him. He doesn’t need to rush anything; Daichi is right here with him, Suga can hear his heavy breathing in his ear, and neither of them are going anywhere anytime soon.

The tension in his shoulders start to release and he slumps against Daichi. “Sorry, Dai,” he mumbles against Daichi’s warm neck. “I kinda got a bit too heated.”

Daichi’s arms slither back around his waist and gently squeezes. “Don’t apologise, Suga,” Daichi whispers. He feels him grin against the shell of his ear. “I didn’t mind.”

Suga squeezes his eyes closed for a second and grins, suddenly overcome with emotion for his captain, before he pulls back again to look at Daichi’s flushed face.

“Maybe we can carry on another time,” Suga grins at him cheekily. He notices how dark and unkept Daichi’s eyebrows look, and brings up a thumb to gently stroke though it. It comes to a rest on his temple.

“Another time,” Daichi agrees.

As his heart rate finally slows to a normal pace, he realises how tired he actually is. He flings his arms dramatically around Daichi’s neck and slumps against him once more with a loud, contented sigh. Daichi hums against him.

“Bed?” Daichi asks, smoothing his hand over the back of his head.

“Bed,” Suga hums back.

As he is carried by Daichi back to his bed, he thinks how happy, content and lucky he is to have found someone as beautiful, kind and strong as Daichi is. He sleeps for a second night in Daichi’s arms; he can’t think of anywhere else he’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is the first thing ive FINALLY FINISHED for Haikyuu!! I'm hoping to start some other stuff at some point, hopefully i can get my act together and write. Find me on tumblr at [sugawahra](http://sugawahra.tumblr.com/)! Feel free to come and scream at me. About everything. Seriously, it's all I do.
> 
> Edit: check out this incredible art done by [icebergish on tumblr](http://icebergish.tumblr.com/post/169155345781/i-read-this-fic-by-sugawahra-a-few-months-ago) who drew this of this fic. Thank you so so much, I'm actually in love with it


End file.
